Ironheade
is the faction led by Eddie Riggs that consists of humans that are not enslaved or allied with the demons. Their style is based on Traditional Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Power Metal, Speed Metal, NWOBHM and, generally, all sub-genres of Heavy Metal that lie on the "Hard Rock" end of the Heavy Metal spectrum, i.e. the less extreme sub-genres. Multiplayer In multiplayer stage battles the player adopts Eddie Riggs as their avatar. This faction's chief advantage are its sheer versatility (not being focused on one strategy means that, whilst they have no major strengths, they also have no major weaknesses) and its fast vehicle units. Story Ironheade is the human resistance movement lead by Lars Halford, and later, Lita Halford with Eddie Riggs commanding the troops. After Eddie arrives in the Age of Metal and escapes from the Temple of Ormagöden with Ophelia, he meets the others and quickly begins helping them recruit an entire army. He starts by freeing the Headbangers from General Lionwhyte's Crushing Pit, where they are kept as mining slaves. This leads to Eddie naming the band 'Ironheade' in honour of the new Headbanger soldiers. He then recruits the Thunderhog riders and the Razor Girls, before skirmishing with the Hair Metal Militia at Bladehenge and Battersmith. There, the Bouncers join, having been fired by Lionwhyte, followed shortly by the Roadies, who help them pass through the Cleave of the Impaler. After defeating Lionwhyte and spending three months in Death's Clutch, Ironheade is attacked by the Drowning Doom and fights off the attack with the help of the Fire Barons. Setting out for the Sea of Black Tears, the army encounters the Zaulia in the jungle, who bring their tamed Metal Beasts with them when they are convinced to join Ironheade. Soon afterwards, a skirmish with the Drowning Doom in the Dry Ice Quarry leads to Eddie discovering a massive grinder, with which he creates the Rock Crusher from. With their army complete, the soldiers of Ironheade venture down to the Sea of Black Tears, fighting two epic battles against the Drowning Doom and Emperor Doviculus, leader of the Tainted Coil. Ironheade ultimately emerges victorious, freeing the Brütal Land from demonic oppression. }} Units *Headbanger: Basic melee infantry, upgradeable. *Razor Girl: Basic ranged infantry, upgradeable. *Thunderhog: Support vehicle, upgradeable. *Fire Baron: Fast vehicle, melee-killer. *Headsplitter: Ranged vehicle. *Bouncer: Large melee infantry, vehicle-killer. *Roadie: Melee infantry, Building-destroyer, stealth specialists, invisible to enemies until up in close quarters. *Metal Beast: Large short-range infantry, melee infantry-killer. *Rock Crusher: Massive ranged assault and support vehicle. Solos * Relic Raiser (Unavailable in Multiplayer) * Summon Deuce (also referred to as "Drop a Deuce") * Anvil of Burden * Facemelter * Bring it on Home * Battle Cry * Rock Block * Call of the Wild * Light of Dawn Soundtrack *Am I Evil - Diamond Head *Assault Attack - Micheal Schenker Group *Destroy The Orcs - 3 Inches of Blood *Diary of a Madman - Ozzy Ozbourne *Die For Metal - Manowar *For the Glory Of... - Testament *God Of Thunder - Kiss *Marching Off To War - Motorhead *Master Exploder - Tenacious D *Metal Storm/ Face The Slayer - Slayer *Queen of Desire - Ostrogoth *Symptom Of The Universe - Black Sabbath *The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest *The Metal - Tenacious D *Warrior's Dawn - Slough Feg *World of Hurt - Overkill *Angel Witch - Angel Witch *Breadfan - Budgie *Drink The Blood Of The Priest - Brocas Helm *Fast As A Shark - Accept *Girlfriend - Kabbage Boy *Hall Of The Mountain King - Savatage *In the Black - Motorhead *Narita - Riot *Nightstalker - Cloven Hoof *Skeleton On Your Shoulder - Coroner *Swords And Tequila - Riot Patrols patrols will first start to appear after the mission "Exploited in the Bowels of Hell" is completed. As the player progesses in the Brütal Campaign, more units will begin to wander the Brütal Land. After the Pleasure Tower is destroyed, Ironheade will stop patroling the Western Continent until the campaign is completed. Even after both enemy factions are defeated, Ironheade units will continue to engage the Drowning Doom in the east, and the Tainted Coil in the west. ﻿Trivia *If a unit class has a set leader (Kill Master, The Baron or Rima), he/she will be the first unit of that type; ones made after him will be the people they rule over. When one Thunderhog is hired, it will be the Kill Master. All the rest hired whilst he is alive will be generic Thunderhogs. *Ironheade has the most songs in their soundtrack, with 27 in total. *The name "Ironheade" is possibly a reference to the song "Iron Head" by Rob Zombie ft. Ozzy Osbourne. The addition of the letter "E" on the end is to 'show everyone that they're serious'. *There is a Chilean Heavy Metal band called Iron Heade after the game. They have released two LPs, two EPs and several singles. Gallery ConceptArt20.jpg Metal.png Eddieandironheade.jpg|Ironheade at the battle of Death's Clutch. Ironheade Leaders.jpg|Ironheade's leaders ponder the future of their people. Ironheade Cleave.jpg Ironheade Happy.jpg Ironheade Multiplayer Army.jpg|Eddie leading an army in the multiplayer tutorial trailer. Ironheade Blue.jpg|The alternate colour scheme for Ironheade in multiplayer. Category:Factions Category:Ironheade